Engaged!
by bstarqueen
Summary: Walking back to the hotel after their dinner the night before the short program in Barcelona, Yuuri goes more into depth with Phichit about his engagement to Viktor. (Now a series of one-shots)
1. The Announcement

**Hey guys! First one-shot ever and first story I've written for Yuri! on Ice. I watched the 10th episode and I couldn't get the restaurant scene out of my head! I was very curious as to their conversation on the way back to the hotel and I haven't seen a one-shot about that space of time yet. So, I wrote one. I hope I got their personalities right! Let me know what you thought, and any feedback is great! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! on Ice, and I'm thankful for that. Mainly because I would mess it up so badly in one way or another so I'll leave it to the pros.**

 **PS: Japan is 8 hours ahead of Barcelona. That will be relevant at the very end of the story.**

* * *

"I was just joking!"

The group of six started to head back to the hotel reserved for the skaters, leaving a despairing Jean Jacque Leroy behind.

"So Yuuri, are you and Viktor really engaged?" Phichit, who jogged up next to Yuuri, asked with sparkling eyes and a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Um, no- I mean- that is to say… Yes?" Yuuri responded, pink face and fiddling with the ring on his finger. He still couldn't believe that Viktor just up and said the rings were engagement rings! He was a pure-blooded Japanese, and he certainly wasn't used to the vulnerability associated with talking about his love life. But he couldn't deny it now unless he wanted to deny not only Viktor's feelings, but his own as well. He knew long ago that he loved the man; he wouldn't have proposed – albeit in the vague traditional Japanese way – otherwise.

Looking down at the ring on his finger, he continued, "It just sort of happened. It was after the Rostelecom Cup when I arrived at the airport. He was waiting for me and I ran to meet him. I then told him that I wanted to stay by his side. At first the words just spilled out of my mouth, but then I realized that they were true. I want to stay by his side and-" he then realized that everyone stopped and was crowding around him, listening to his story, with Viktor having the most beautiful smile on his face. Instantly, his face bloomed into a fierce shade of scarlet.

Phichit was openly crying at this point, Chris had a subdued, sweet smile on his face, Yurio looked like he was going to vomit, Otabek looked on in astonishment, and Mari and Minako's faces were filled with shock, awe, and a little bit of disbelief. "Wait, why are we all listening to me!? I thought we were going back to the hotel!" Yuuri quickly started babbling and only stopped due to a firm hand cupping his cheek from none other than Viktor.

"You have no idea just how big the smile on your face was when you were talking, do you Yuuri?" Viktor said with nothing but adoration, the younger man absentmindedly leaning into the elder's hand. The younger subtly shook his head. "Well, I swear my heart stopped when you did. It was beautiful." Viktor leaning forward, touching his head to Yuuri's, before continuing "You have no idea the affect you have on people. Especially me." Viktor leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead.

The moment was ruined with a flash and a chirp.

Everyone turned and stared at the culprit.

"P-P-Phichit! Why did you take a picture?" Yuuri was stammering and the blush, having lowered a few shades at Viktor's interaction, returned full-force.

"Because Yuuri, it was s-so beautiful and I couldn't help myself!" Phichit cried, tears flowing down his face, snot dripping from his nose. "It was such a sweet moment, full of such tender love and adoration that my hand moved on its own! My best friend finally finds someone he loves and that affection is returned whole-heartedly and my heart just can't take it!" The tears started pouring like a waterfall, and Phichit's hand – still in front of him – started to shake with emotion.

Christophe Giacometti reached out and pat Phichit on the back in a comforting matter, lowly chuckling. "I totally understand what you mean, Phichit. Seeing one's best friend in the throes of love never before experienced is a beautiful sight." Phichit paled.

"That sounds way too sexual." Chris chuckled once more.

"So? It's true. I know everyone has seen just how these two act around each other during competitions. I can only imagine what it's like behind closed doors." He sexually growled.

"Can you stop talking about us like we're not here?" Yuuri was hiding his face in his hands while Viktor wrapped an arm around his waist and laughed.

"While it is sweet hearing your sentiments about this, it is a little awkward when you're talking about us like we can't hear a word your saying."

Chris smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry Viktor. But I honestly mean it when I say I am truly happy for you two. Seeing one's best friend fall in love is a beautiful sight and I'm damn near jumping around like a schoolgirl seeing how happy you are." His smile dropped a tad when he continued, "Before all this, you always had this distant look on your face, like you didn't want to be on the ice. You looked as if you had given up on being happy on the ice in favor of merely trying to surprise the audience. That all changed when Yuuri came into the picture."

He smiled gratefully at the younger man. "Yuuri, I don't know if you know this, but you have changed this man's life for the better, and I have to give my sincere gratitude."

"But I-"

"You need to learn to take a compliment, Yuuri." Chris cut the younger man off, knowing he was protesting his effect in Viktor's life. "I've known Viktor since my senior debut and have grown to be his best friend. I've seen the way he's changed over the years and the biggest was when you barged into his life during that banquet." Yuuri flushed while Viktor retreated from Yuuri's form to give Chris a tight hug and muttered thanks.

"Ok. Thank you." Yuuri smiled shyly at Chris and then remembered where they were: in the middle of the street on the way back to their hotel. "Um, shouldn't we be going back now?"

The rest merely nodded, Yurio already walking ahead, but not before Phichit piped in one more time. "So, when's the wedding?" Yuuri gaped and Viktor laughed.

"Phichit, I think all this talk is frying poor Yuuri's brain. I think we best call it a night." Phichit pouted. "But when we do get a date settled, you'll be the first to know." Phichit's eyes started to shine with promise and Viktor laughed at the sudden change in demeanor. "So, why don't we all get back to our rooms? We have an early start tomorrow." Viktor reattached himself to Yuuri's side and linked their hands together, gently pulling him along.

The others started to follow, while Phichit saw a perfect opportunity for social media fame and a way to celebrate his best friend's happiness. He opened his phone back up to camera mode and lined it up with the figures of Yuuri and Viktor smiling lovingly at each other, rings on their right hands shining, and tapped. "Perfect."

He opened up his Instagram and began tapping away at the screen before pressing the 'submit' button.

 **Instagram**

 **(Insert picture of them holding hands and focus centered on the rings)**

 **Pichit+chu** : What a night! I just found out _v-nikiforov_ and my best friend Yuuri Katsuki are getting married! #ViktuuriWedding #SoCute #LookAtThoseRingsSparkle #GPF

* * *

Yuuri was startled awake from his near sleep at 11 PM by his text tone. Groaning, he reached for his phone and opened the frantic message from Yuuko – all but screaming through text about 'Why didn't you tell me you were engaged!' and 'I call being the maid of honor!' – reading and eyes growing wider by the second. He closed out of the messages and immediately swiped over to Instagram and a certain Thai skater's profile.

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Phichit, why…"

Viktor stirred awake and noticed his fiancé's state of annoyance. "What's wrong?"

Yuuri sighed. "Phichit posted on social media."

"What's so wrong with that?" Viktor sat up and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's torso and looked over his shoulder at the phone. "Oh." He chuckled. "I guess he decided to get a head start on the engagement announcement." Yuuri groaned and leaned into Viktor's chest.

"We're never going to have privacy anymore." Viktor hummed.

"We're public figures. We were never going to have privacy in the first place."

Yuuri sighed and said, "I guess that's true. I'm just not looking forward to being mobbed with all those personal questions." Viktor nuzzled Yuuri's neck and started pulling him back down on the bed, taking Yuuri's phone and setting it on the bedside table.

"That may be true, but we'll take it one step at a time." They quickly became a tangled mess of limbs, getting comfortable for sleep. "Now it's time for some rest. I love you, Yuuri. Goodnight." Viktor place a gentle kiss to Yuuri's forehead and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Viktor. Goodnight."


	2. The Morning After

**So, I thought this was going to be a one-shot. But I guess not! You guys are all amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews, views, favorites, follows, all of it! I never expected my brain-child of Phichit bothering Yuuri would be popular! From the bottom of my heart, thank you. This is a little different than last chapter, because I decided to scrap half of this chapter when writing it because I didn't like the flow of it. If things seem a little off, I apologize. It is almost 2 AM here and inspiration hit me.**

 **I didn't want this to seem like a multi-chaptered story, but more of a set of one-shots that coincide with each other.**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yuri on Ice. If I did, episode 11 would have had a little bit more clarity to the meaning lost in translation in the after-credit scene. Also, JJ would not have suffered as much. Poor guy. I don't like him, but I nearly cried for him seeing him suffer that much.**

* * *

Viktor smiled as he walked back into the hotel room. Yuuri was still fast asleep, a dreamy grin on his face and drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

The conversation Viktor had with the younger Russian skater at the beach pissed him off, so coming back and seeing his fiancé still sleeping and so content brought his mood back to a lighter and more pleasant place. Viktor returned Yuuri's coat to the coat rack and walked over to the beds they had pushed together.

"Yuuri…" He grabbed Yuuri's hand and kissed his right hand to coax him awake. "It's time to wake up. The short program is today." Yuuri mumbled something incoherently, probably in Japanese, and tried to curl back up under the blankets.

Viktor giggled. "Nope, no more sleep. It's time to eat and go to the rink." He rubbed his thumb across the back of Yuuri's hand and continued gently coaxing him awake with his words.

Eventually, Yuuri couldn't ignore the voice pulling him from his sleep and he opened his eyes to see Viktor all dressed and ready to go. "You're up early," he mumbled as he tried to pull his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes when he realized Viktor was holding it, rubbing his hand affectionately.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I decided to go for a walk on the beach." Viktor brought up Yuuri's hand again to kiss it, his lips lingering on the gold band. Yuuri blushed.

"We're really engaged, aren't we?" Yuuri pulled his hand away to cover his blushing face and shy smile, recollecting the events of the previous night.

Viktor beamed as he removed Yuuri's hands from his face and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "Yes, we are," he linked their fingers together, "and I'm never going to let you go." He nodded his head in finality like a stubborn child.

Yuuri groaned, mentally cursing the Thai skater.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. He nuzzled his nose into the nape of the other's neck – placing a light kiss to it – making the younger man shiver. "It'll be fine. Press be damned. Focus on me. They think they know us, but they know nothing, and we won't let them know anything beyond this until we're ready."

Yuuri nodded and wrapped his arms back around Viktor's waist, pulling the older man down onto the bed into a gentle, yet all-encompassing, hug.

He could handle the press focusing and nit-picking on his skating. His personal life? Well, that was something he didn't usually reveal to others, especially people he didn't know. Hell, it took him months to open up just a piece of his heart to Viktor. It took until the Cup of China, where the walls around him finally shattered, to trust his whole heart to the Russian man.

The very thought that he was even in the same room as his former idol still astounded him. What had he done to deserve someone like this? He now knew he had danced drunkenly with the man last year at the banquet, but that should have turned the man away from him, rather than entice him to be his coach because of a simple drunken request.

The more he thought about it, the more scared he became. He didn't want to suddenly wake up and see that this - these past few months of overall joy, the love that he had received from someone who was far out of his reach, the idea that a gold medal was finally in his reach - was all just a dream.

He was allowed to be a little selfish, right? He was allowed to want something for himself, wasn't he?

He wasn't asking for world peace, a cure for cancer, or something like that. All he wanted was the love of the man in front of him, was that so bad to ask?

He didn't think so.

But life had no problem taking things he loved away from him before. Vicchan was a perfect example. In the middle of his moment to shine, his beloved companion was taken from him. He just hoped that wouldn't happen this time around. After all, they share the same name.

But he wouldn't let it happen. Life be damned, he would make sure Viktor wouldn't be allowed to simply walk away. He would put up a hell of a fight before something like that could happen.

Viktor brought his hands up and down the young man's back in a comforting manner, soothing the war going on inside his head. "I love you, Yuuri. I want to marry you." He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the bend of his jaw, right beneath his ear. "I am going to marry you no matter what happens." He quickly added on, "That is, if you'll have me." He didn't want to force a life-long commitment onto somebody who didn't even want it.

Yuuri blushed at the words leaving Viktor's mouth. Sure, Viktor openly declared they were going to get married last night, but he added on the stipulation of if Yuuri won gold at the Grand Prix Final. This declaration made it seem much more real, much more tangible than just a statement to rile up his friends and fellow skaters. "Of course, I'll have you."

He looked up at the older man and gasped at what he saw: crystal blue eyes, shining with absolute adoration he never would have thought would be directed towards him. He lowered his eyelids and raised his mouth to the Russian, bringing their lips together in a slow, sultry kiss.

Viktor worked his free hand to the back of Yuuri's head, angling his face to kiss him deeper. The younger man let loose a low moan, opening his mouth in invitation. Viktor readily took hold of the warm heat of his fiancé's mouth. They both lay there, fighting each other's mouths for dominance before Viktor, the more awake and stronger of the two, won, delving deeper into the other's mouth.

Yuuri hooked one leg over Viktor's hip, lost in the moment, bringing their bodies together in a most intimate way. Viktor groaned, feeling both their bodies react, before remembering the reason he came back to the hotel room in the first place.

They soon broke away, breathless and more than aroused. Yuuri groaned and looked at Viktor, lips wet and red, eyes glazed. How Viktor wanted to continue.

Alas, there was more than one reason he could not.

"Now, it's time to get dressed… and brush your teeth. I love you and love your kisses, but I don't love morning breath." Yuuri gained some semblance of lucidity back, giggled, and blew a hot breath in Viktor's face.

Viktor grimaced. "Brat." Yuuri stuck his tongue out at him and rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and tame his wild bedhead.

It took Yuuri all of five minutes to remove the stink from his mouth and tame the beast of his hair. It took Yuuri all of two minutes to change and gather his duffel bag with his gear.

"Viktor, were you wearing my coat this morning?" Yuuri asked, noticing it was in a different spot than it was last night. He was fairly perceptive to changes in his environment.

"Yes. It was cold, and I would've felt lonely wearing mine. Yours smells like you, so it's like you're there with me." Viktor smiled happily with as he put his own coat on. "But, it was also way too small. The sleeves were too short and I couldn't button it up."

Yuuri chuckled at the childishness of it and shucked his on. "You're weird."

Viktor faked a pout. "But you love me, right?"

A light shade of pink encompassed Yuuri's face, but he nodded with a light murmuring of affirmation.

He may be nervous, but Yuuri knew, with Viktor's love and the support of all his friends and family, that everything would turn out fine.

But first, he had to win gold.

If not for Viktor, then for himself.

* * *

 **Sooo... A little sweet and spicy to counteract the sour of Episode 11. Sadly, that has to be my least favorite episode so far. I don't know why. Maybe because the invincibility of the characters were put into question? I guess I'm just used to the tropes of anime today and it's hard to swallow just how REAL Yuri on Ice is. But that's one of the reasons I love it. The relationships are real. The characters are fleshed-out. The story is believable, and the romance is the most real romance I have ever seen in ANY anime. Which I guess makes this one of my favorite episodes then? The fact that it can procure such real emotions from me? I don't know.**

 **Other than that, I think I'm going to continue these little one-shots. I can't give any guarantee whatsoever because my brain is focused on one thing right now and then completely not interested the next moment. Blame it on the ADD. So this is going to remain as 'complete' even if I create more chapters.**

 **Fun fact I learned from Tumblr: Viktor actually WAS wearing Yuuri's coat at the beach in the morning of the Grand Prix Final short program. Viktor usually has a long, brown(?) trench coat, but if you look, he's wearing Yuuri's black peacoat. The sleeves were too short for him, and he couldn't close the coat. Finding that out made me nearly squeal with joy. See? Tumblr isn't all bad... Right?**

 **Until next time (hopefully)!**


	3. Loss

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I wanted to do something with the argument at the beginning of episode 12 but I couldn't really figure out how to word what I wanted without it being super short and not that good in my opinion. So, this one is much more full of angst and sadness and a little bit of what I think could be Viktor's past and family. I don't know how well the flow is from anger to sorrow, so I'm sorry about that. But when I started writing the second half of this, after scrapping the second half I had written entirely in the first place, it just came to me. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't often that Viktor Nikiforov became truly angry.

Irritated? Annoyed? Agitated? Plenty of times.

Angry? Well…

"I'm mad, okay?" He slapped the younger man's hand away from his face.

"You're the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final!" The other defended.

He almost sounded desperate. "I thought you needed my help more."

The younger man was becoming more confused by the second. "Aren't you going to make a comeback? You don't have to worry about me-" he was cut short by the older man sharply grasping his shoulders and yelling.

"How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you're retiring?!" He was angry.

However, he wasn't just angry.

He was hurt.

He was hurt by the very idea that the man he loved threw away his guidance as if it were a mere tool for his betterment.

In a way, it was.

But it was more than that.

Viktor uprooted his life in pursuing the man sitting in front of him, and the thought that Yuuri casually dismissed his time, life, and love helping him just so he could return stung worse than any fall he had faced.

"I have spent the past nine months by your side. Coaching you, being your friend, becoming your lover, and you want to push those aside just so I can skate?" He laughed. "Please don't think me so shallow as to toss you aside just for one more season competing." His eyes were stinging more. "I can't live without you."

He pushed away, ignoring Yuuri's questioning words of protest, walking into the attached bathroom, and slid down the wall to the floor, head in his hands.

Viktor's tears were flowing harder now, turning the soft tears of anger that one would say were beautiful, to tears of hurt and sorrow that drew snot from his nose and made cheeks and eyes red and puffy.

Viktor never got the privilege to openly cry as he was doing right now. He had a persona to maintain, but he was far too hurt to raise that wall and he trusted Yuuri enough to where the wall simply couldn't be raised anymore, and right now, he wanted that wall up more than anything.

When was the last time he cried so? He racked his brain for an answer.

Oh.

He remembers now.

 _It was snowing and overcast that morning. Viktor stood in front of the caskets being lowered into the ground, not noticing the people around him and the soft sobs of people he never really knew, never really cared to know._

 _The only people he needed were his parents._

 _And they were lying in those boxes, cold._

 _Hard._

 _Mauled with burns from the accident that stole their lives._

 _He stood there, not moving, even long after the priest and guests long left._

 _"Vitkor." A voice called from behind him._

 _The young boy turned around and racked his brain for the name of the man who coached his parents during their career as ice dancers. "Yakov."_

 _Yakov nodded at the young boy. "It's time to go." Viktor bristled._

 _"Go? Go where?" He clenched his small fists tight. "I have nowhere_ to _go now! My parents are dead and everything my family ever owned is now burned to the ground." Vivid memories of that night flashed before his eyes, the fireplace he lit in the living room without his parents' permission while they were asleep and staring at the beautiful flicker of the flame, falling asleep on the couch there, then waking up being carried out his house by his father, calling out to his mother to call the fire department, putting Viktor outside before rushing back into the house._

 _Calling out for his parents to suddenly hear something collapse._

"The construction of the chimney was faulty" they said.

"The fire spread through the attic without notice" the marshal explained.

"The ceiling collapsed in on them and nothing could be done" Viktor was told.

 _No. He knew what happened. He killed his family because of his desire to watch a fucking flame burn. Well, he got his wish._

 _"Viktor!" He was brought out of his memories to notice he was breathing much harder, couldn't see beyond the fat blobs of water his eyes produced, and shaking. Yakov knelt in the snow and held him._

 _"It is not your fault, Viktor." Yakov cradled the young boy, letting him cry his heart out._

 _"Yes it is. I killed them. I started that fire even though my parents said the fireplace was broken." He shook his head in Yakov's shirt, clinging to the jacket for dear life._

 _"No it's not. It was an accident." Yakov tucked the boy into his open jacket and carried him to his car. "Now, let's go home. I promised your parents I would take care of you if anything happened."_

 _"Ok." Viktor murmured._

"Viktor!" He jerked his head up as he looked at Yuuri, who finally found a way into the bathroom Viktor was _sure_ he locked the door to.

"Viktor, what's wrong?" Yuuri knelt in front of Viktor and held him close.

The irony of the moment. The only people who ever saw him like this both knelt to his level and held him, like a broken child.

He guessed he was still broken, never healing from that night.

Viktor nuzzled his face into Yuuri's chest as he sobbed, "Please don't leave me."

Yuuri seemed to deflate at his words, and tears of his own fell onto Viktor's silver hair. He gripped him close. "Let's talk about this tomorrow after the final, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

 **Sorry about the angst! I just couldn't find it in me to make this chapter fluffy and lovey-dovey when how Yuuri says they'll make their decisions after the final sounds so sad and tense. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so please be patient with me! Love you all, and thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows, everything. I can't believe I would have something this popular that came off just a whim.**

 **Side note: I added a little bit of personal experience into this. I actually had a fire in my house two years ago because wrapped around the chimney of the fire place was a bird nest the size of a bale of hay. If we hadn't noticed there was a fire in the attic and didn't call the fire department sooner, there was a very large chance my house would be gone.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
